majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Miyawaki Sakura
|image = Cabasuka Same.png|Cabasuka (Sakura) Cabasuka Same.jpg|Cabasuka (Same) MG5_Sakura.jpg|MG5 Majisuka_Gakuen_4_Miyawaki_Sakura_Episode_1.jpg|MG4 MG0_Sakura_Dontaku.png|MG0 MG4 Sakura Past.png|past |gender = female |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen Shekarashika Joshishogyo |affinity = Majisuka Jyogakuen Rappapa Club Suizokukan Shekarashika Joshishogyo |1st = Majisuka Gakuen 4 Episode 1 |last = Cabasuka Gakuen Episode 10 |episode = 10 (Majisuka Gakuen 4) 12 (Majisuka Gakuen 5) 1 (Majisuka Gakuen 0) 10 (Cabasuka Gakuen) |actress = Yokomizo Naho }} was a main character in the . She was a first year student of Shekarashika Joshishogyo and was an ace member of Team Dontaku. On her second year, she went to Majijo as a . Her only known relatives are her mom, who lives in , and her missing dad, who ran away. When she first arrived at Majisuka Jyogakuen, she introduced herself as '|宮脇 咲良}}. In Cabasuka Gakuen, she was given a genji name of . Appearance and Personality Sakura shares similar features with Maeda Atsuko, except the glasses that the latter wore. One of her features that bore a resemblance to Atsuko are her eyes. This caught the attention of Scandal, who dubbed Sakura the "Post-Maeda Atsuko" of Majisuka Gakuen. Similarly to Atsuko removing her glasses, Sakura takes off her before any battle. Unlike Atsuko, Sakura has no trigger response to any phrase or word. She rarely avoid fights, only fighting someone whom she consider as "obstructing her way". She also doesn't have the ability to mimic moves that opponents have used against her. Aside from matters regarding Majijo's Top, Sakura was usually withdrawn from others. She initially focused only on conquering Majisuka Jyogakuen alone rather than forming relationships with the other students. However, she was shown to be slowly changing, due to constant interactions with the persistent Kamisori-Zombie first year duo. As a fighter, Sakura was shown to rely on her own strength and seriousness, the latter being an advice of Minami. She usually found out information about Majijo from Minami or Team Hinabe. During school breaks, she goes to Restaurant Asobina or lies down beside Majijo's pool. In Shekarashika Joshishogyo's trip to Kisarazu, it was shown that she likes to go sight-seeing. Before Majisuka Gakuen 0 When Sakura was still young, her father acquired a large debt, forcing him to run away. It was not clear if it was to protect his wife and child, or if he left the debt, but his departure made Sakura decide "not to run away" and "go straight forward". Majisuka Gakuen 0 Sakura became a student at Shekarashika Joshishogyo and wound up as Team Dontaku's ace member along with Katsuzetsu. Before Majisuka Gakuen 4 It has not been revealed yet, but at some point she learned of Majisuka Jyogakuen's reputation, Sakura decided to transfer and take it's top, as she deemed the view up there to be pleasant. She was unaware that Katsuzetsu followed her there to challenge her once she reached it's top. Majisuka Gakuen 4 Episode 1 When Sakura arrived in Majijo, a passing-by Kojiharu felt a familiar aura around her, which made the former queen smile, musing that there would be something interesting soon. When Sakura entered her designated classroom, Scandal (the held back leader of a past Team) recognized her former teammate and gave-off the impression to Team Hinabe that Sakura seemed similar to Maeda Atsuko. Even Salt felt her arrival, which made it hard for her to fall asleep. She was designated on the same section as Team Hinabe, and she introduced herself as a transfer student from Kagoshima. Dokuringo, Yosakoi and Katabutsu confronted her on her arrival, with Katabutsu bent on hitting her, but was suddenly paralyzed when Sakura gazed on her. Team Hinabe thought she was like an honor student and called her "Hetare Tenkousei" (loser transfer student). On her way home, she passed by Asobina for a meal and met another of Majijo's alumni, Minami, who owns and manages the store. Upon learning that Sakura was aiming for Majijo's top, Minami warned the girl of Rappapa and how strong they were. The next day, Sakura asked Team Hinabe additional details about Rappapa, and left after getting the information she wants. Team Hinabe felt that they were being underestimated by Sakura and followed her to teach her a lesson. Sakura was led to an empty room, where Sakura fought all Team members one by one. Upon the defeat of Team Hinabe, Uonome revealed to Sakura that the girl must first fight the Four Heavenly Queens before she can fight Salt, the one on top of Majijo, and warned her that there would be no turning back once she started. Sakura walked off saying that she will never run away. Majisuka Gakuen 5 Cabasuka Gakuen Episode 1 In this alternate continuity from Season 4, Sakura became the president of Rappapa, succeeding Salt. Her first term was placed with the school's predicament, different from the one from Season 5, in which the Majisuka Jyogakuen was under financial trouble. Calmly deducing her options, she came to the conclusion that she would help Majijo in her own way, by opening a Cabaret Club. Acquiring a place to renovate into a Cabaret Club, Sakura and her friends went to survey the place when the famous Cabaret Producer Kagetora Saionji, who was contacted earlier by Sakura, appeared and introduced himself and his services. Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Transfer student Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Cabasuka Category:Shekarashika Student Category:Gang leader Category:Episode 0